User blog:ShaunoftheRed/Made up Tag movelist
: "..." : -Tag Tag is the main protagonist of "Modnation racers" He appears in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale as a playable character. Biography: Once a spray painting young guy in the world of modnation (Which is where he got the name, Tag), Tag is the world known kart racer who's style and skill is reflected in his own kart. He rarely talks in the series and completes several races with his crew Chief guiding him, simply known as Chief. THE LEGACY OF TAG: *''Modnation Racers'' *''Modnation Racers: Road Trip'' Gameplay: Tag's moves are very basic and easy to learn. He doesn't particularly excell at performing combos or anything technical which makes him a really good beginner character. he uses a strong array of tools and paint to aid his fighting abilities but also uses items and elements from his game such as the rockets, hazards, and even his kart at some points. He is fairly speedy, easy to pick up and a high jumper who can flip about a lot. He's not exactly the strongest character in the game but does have some very impressive moves to balence this out. Movelist: center (Square Moves) *'Wrench - ' *'Drill - ' or + (Chargeable) *'Hammer -' + *'Paint brush - ' + *'Aerial Wrench -' (Air) *'Drill Dash -' or + (Air) (Chargeable) *'Overhead Hammer -' + (Air) *'Paint Brush Sweep - ' + (Air) center (Triangle Moves) *'Spray Paint Attack -' (Holdable) *'Small Barrel -' or + (Chargeable) *'Spray Paint Jetpack -' + (Chargeable) *'Fire pit/Activate Fire Pit -' + *'Aerial Spray Paint - ' (Air) *'Aerial Barrel - ' or + (Air) *'Spray Paint Up - ' + (Air) *'Blocker/Activate Blocker - ' + (Air) center (Circle Moves) *'Straight Shot' - *'Bolt' - or + *'Warp' - + *'Sonic Bomb' - + *'Aerial 'Straight Shot - (Air) *'Aerial Bolt' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Warp' - + (Air) *'Downward Sonic Cannon' - + (Air) (Throws) *'Kart Smack' - or *'Throw '- *'Lil' Desvastor -' (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Shield' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'Super level 1: Swarm -' (Level 1): Tag fires 2 spiraling rockets diagonally into the air however, contrary to the Swarm in "Modnation racers" '', they just go straight forward instead of homing in and kill anyone they hit. However they are easy to dodge. *'Super level 2: Race - ' (Level 2): Tag waves a Flag and a big pile of racers come bursting in from the left hand side. They race through the stage and disapear into the right hand side. Anyone who gets hit by any kart dies. It lasts around 3-5 seconds. *'Super level 3: Auto-populate - ' (Level 3): Tag picks up a giant green paint brush and he can move wherever he wants around the stage. He drags the brush behind him along the ground and walls and so forth as he runs with it and he is followed by a growing trail of various objects from his game such as trees, houses, lamp posts, rocks and various other items. If one of them hits the player while they are sprouting up then it kills them. It is completely controllable and lasts a fair amount of time. When he is finished, all the objects vanish in a cloud of spray paint. Taunts: *'Nice Try '-' Tag does some break dancing and finishes with a cheeky grin and a wink. *'Better Luck Next Time -' Tag spins around similar to the trick he can do in "Modnation racers" while spraying his spray paint. *'''Haha! - Tag swings his wrench upwards as if he's about to hit someone and then puts it down and laughs. Quotes: *'When selected:' **He-he-hey! **He-he! *'Using Super Attacks:' **Haha! **Yeah-eah! **Woo! Intros and Outros: Introductions: *'What's up?:' Tag drives in on his kart and gives a thumbs up. *'Haha!:' Tag turns around and spray paints the screen green. *'I'm ready: '''Tag leaps into the screen and stands with his arms on his hips, looking heroic. *'Warp:' Tag uses Boost level 3 warp to teleport to the stage. He then looks around curiously. Winning Screen: *'1st Place:' Tag stands triumphantly as "You finished 1st place" appears above him. *'Too easy!:' Tag quickly does some breakdancing and finishes with a smug look on his face. *'Donuts: Tag does donuts with his kart with a mean looking expression. *'''Take that: Tag spray paints to either side of him and jumps in the air. Losing Screen: * Tag puts his head in his hands and weeps. * Tag thumps on the ground as "You finished last" Appears above him * Tag drives away in his kart, depressed. * Crew Cheif stands next to tag looking very annoyed while Tag looks sheepish. Costumes: Regular Style: *Tag as he appears in "Modnation Racers". *Default: Yellow skin; black overalls. *Blue skin; Black overalls *Red skin; Purple overalls *White skin: green overalls Zombie Tag: Tag's regular appearance, only as a zombie. *Default: Yellow skin; black overalls. *Blue skin; Black overalls *Red skin; Purple overalls *White skin: green overalls Category:Blog posts